1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatically extensible telescopic apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional telescopic apparatus includes a tube inserted in another tube telescopically, a positioning unit operable for moving and positioning the tubes relative to each other, and two contact units each connected to a respective one of the tubes. The conventional telescopic apparatus is extensible by operating the positioning unit or pulling the tubes from each other. Either way, the extension of the conventional telescopic apparatus is manual.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.